dukeandhulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em (兵士の男の子はそれらに言う), or simply Soulja Boy, is a major character in the ''Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure'' series of novels. Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure 2 Soulja Boy is first seen on the Flying Nimbus while Duke Nukem is riding on it to the hospital. Duke promptly pushes him off, as he despises niggers. Soulja Boy lands on Kenzan Island, where he meets Brook, who is imprisoned and playing the song "Bone to be Wild." Witnessing his musical talent, Soulja Boy asks Brook if he'd like to join him. Brook figures risking his life to meet a whale is rather dumb, so he leaves the Straw Hat Pirates and joins Soulja Boy. Soulja Boy frees him from his cage and the two make it back to Duke City on an inflatable raft. Soulja Boy's Soulja Senses start tingling, and he knows that Duke is in danger. Even though Duke tried to get him killed, Soulja Boy is all about forgiving and forgetting. So he and Brook go and rescue Duke and Hulk from falling into Hell. Duke then realizes the error of his ways, and no longer hates niggers. The four of them become very good friends. Appearance Soulja Boy is a tall African American (initially nicknamed "niggers" by Duke) male with a closely cut shaven hairdo. He has a lot of tattoos all over his body. It's been said sometimes he can look like Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta. He is sometimes considered the master of disguise. Personality Soulja Boy has a career in music and loves to rap. As a young child, he always used to wear a giant red hat while he rapped along to sing-a-long rap songs. He hates bad guys and loves to keep criminals in line. Overall, he's a great guy and will befriend just about anyone as long as they treat him with respect too Some of his favorite past times are smoking marijuana, rapping and flying around on the Flying Nimbus. Friends Over time, Soulja Boy has gained a lot of friends because he's a nice guy and is very social. Some of his friends include... Brook Soulja Boy met Brook by total accident. On Kenzan Island, he heard Brook playing this wonderful music while inside his cage. Soulja Boy broke Brook out of the cage, and offered to train him in music, mostly rap, and Soldier Telling. The two had a few off-screen training sessions together. They became great friends. Duke Nukem Despite not having a very good first impression with Duke, Soulja Boy found it in his heart to save him and his best friend Hulk from Lotso's evil trap. After that, Duke apologized, and the four of them played video games and card games at Duke's apartment the same night. Hulk Hogan Hulk, not being aware of Soulja Boy before, quickly became friends with Soulja Boy thanks to Soulja Boy coming to his rescue. Abilites Soulja Boy is a master at rapping, disguise, and even a form of martial arts which he created called Soldier Telling. He trained Brook in the art of Soldier Telling. Soulja Boy also possesses an ability called Soulja Senses, which is an ability that hasn't quite been explained yet. thumb|left|300px|One of Soulja Boy's greatest hits. Quotes Soulja Boy is a character that has spewed many phrases, many of which include :*YOU! :*Bitch I look like Goku. :*N64 Nintendo 64 Impala. :*SHIT :*Feelin' like Gohan. :*Fucking up them pretzels. :*UNH :*Feelin' like that Talking Ass Cat With The Stick. :*Know how the fuck I do it all. :*I got that Death Note swag. :*Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy and Superman that hoe! :*The anime swag, the anime swag. :*Pussy nigger. :*Feelin' like Pikachu. :*Smoking up that marijuana bitch I'm having so much fun. :*Bitch I look like Gohan. :*Super Saiyan Swagger. :*Soulja Boy up in this hoe! :*Feelin' like Goku. :*Bitches on my dick because all my albums platinum. I don't give a fuck though, shit shit. :*Drey. :*Jockin' on them hater, mang :*Bitch I look like Vegeta. :*YAHH :*Watch me crank and watch me roll! :*Dreeeeeeeeeeeey. :*Now I mean :*Pikachu diamonds